Gilliam
Gilliam （ギリアム Giliamu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a quiet, yet dependable, armored knight of Frelia. He joins with Franz to rescue Princess Tana in Chapter 1, and later is appointed by King Hayden to be Eirika's escort along with the priest Moulder and the pegasus knight Vanessa. He is a long-time friend of Moulder and Vanessa's older sister, Syrene. In his support conversations with Garcia, the two arm wrestle against each other to see which one of them is the strongest. Gilliam loses to Garcia in their first match, but in their second support conversation, Garcia notices that Gilliam fights with his lance in his left hand. They have a second match, this time with their left arms, and Gilliam is victorious, making them evenly matched in strength. In Game Base Stats | Knight | Thunder |4 |25 |9 |6 |3 |3 |9 |3 |14 |4 | Lance - C | Iron Lance |} Growth Rates |90% |45% |35% |30% |30% |55% |20% |} Promotion Gains Knight to General *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +2 *Spd +3 *Def +2 *Res +3 *Con +2 *Res +2 *Move +1 * Sword Rank E * Axe Rank E *Skill: Great Shield (When activated, all the damage done to the player is 0) Knight to Great Knight *HP +3 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Spd +2 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Move +2 * Sword Rank E * Axe Rank D Supports *Franz *Garcia *Syrene *Moulder *Neimi Overall He gains better stats and caps throughout the game, excluding Movement. When you want to promote him, you have two choices for him, a Great Knight or General. As you also have three Cavaliers who can potentially become a Great Knight along with Duessel, who is a pre-promoted Great Knight, it would be best to turn him into a General instead. His luck and movement are low, but the high defense usually blocks off most attacks from enemies that use Killer weaponry. After being maxed, only a few units will be able to damage him. The best supports for him are possibly Franz, Garcia, and/or Neimi. Endings *'Silent Gilliam' (静かなる重壁 Shizukanaru jū kabe) Gilliam returned to his home of Frelia, where he continued to serve the crown as a faithful knight. His imposing countenance was said to strike fear into the hearts of even the most arrogant and brash of Frelia's new recruits. *'(A Support with Syrene)' Gilliam and Syrene returned to Frelia, where they were married. All agreed they were a perfect match, and their union was blessed by the crown and the order of knights. The two continued their unwavering service together. Trivia *In a support conversation with Garcia, it is said that Gilliam is left-handed, although the animation for any of his potential classes hold their weapon in their right hand. Gallery File:FE8 Gilliam.gif|Gilliam's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Gilliam general lance.gif|Gilliam as a General with a lance. File:gilliam greatknight lance.gif|Gilliam as a Great Knight with a lance. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters